The objectives of this conference proposal are (1) to disseminate current knowledge of cancer, its prevention, early detection, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation, with special emphasis on the multidisciplinary approach to the cancer problem; (2) to disseminate knowledge on the recent basis and clinical findings in cancer research; (3) to conduct public and professional cancer educational programs for professional, allied health personnel and for voluntary cancer agency participants. The conference will be held in Buenos Aires, Argentina, on October 5-11, 1978 under the auspices of UICC and will be referred to as the 12th International Cancer Congress. Participants will be represented from 82 countries and a wide-range effort will be made to encourage international participation from the entire clinical, scientific, educational and voluntary cancer agency communities of each country. The format of implementation of this conference will be similar to other UICC congresses with particular stress placed on conducting concurrent clinical, scientific and educational panels, workshops, symposia, and special lectures. Support for the conference is anticipated to come from a variety of sources -registration fees, Argentine Cancer Association, Government Agencies of Argentina and the National Cancer Institute of U.S.A.